Rakas ystävä
by Larisx
Summary: Miyako joutuu katsomaan vierestä ystävänsä ja ihastuksensa lähentymistä. Maron on aina ollut hänen paras ystävänsä, mutta voiko ystävyys rikkoutua pojan vuoksi?


**Nimi: **Rakas ystävä

**Paritukset: **Miyako x Chiaki

**Genret: **angsti, ystävyys

**Varoitukset: **pieniä spoilereita sarjasta

**Juoni: **Miyako joutuu katsomaan vierestä ystävänsä ja ihastuksensa lähentymistä. Maron on aina ollut hänen paras ystävänsä, mutta voiko ystävyys rikkoutua pojan vuoksi?

**Kirjoittaja: **Laris

"Huomenta!"

"Huomenta Chiaki!" Miyako tervehti ja puna nousi tummatukkaisen tytön poskille. Hänen ihastuksensa oli jo ulko-ovella odottamassa. Miyako oli aina halunnut poikaystävän, joka olisi hänen tukenaan ja odottaisi häntä, kulkisi yhtä matkaa hänen kanssaan kouluun.

Mutta Chiaki ei odottanut häntä.

"Missä Maron on?" poika kysyi hymyillen ja Miyako yritti peittää hieman surullisen hymynsä, jonka Chiakin sanat saivat aikaan.

"Tulee varmaan ihan pian", tyttö vastasi ja pian Maron juoksikin portaat alas heidän luokseen.

"Huomenta!" Maron tervehti iloisesti nauraen, mutta Miyakolta ei jäänyt huomaamatta myös ystävänsä pieni punastus Chiakia tervehtiessä.

"Taas ollaan myöhässä sinun takiasi Maron!" Miyako sanoi pystymättä pidättelemään sanojaan, vaikka ei tarkoittanut niitä ilkeästi. "Vauhtia nyt!"

Maron naurahti ja juoksi Miyakon kiinni, kun tämä lähti jo edeltä ulos.

"Kiitos, Miyako!" Maron sanoi halaten ystäväänsä takaapäin. "Odotitte minua taas, olette ihania!"

Miyako ei voinut olla hymyilemättä, mutta yritti peittää iloisuutensa.

"Muistakin tulla huomenna ajoissa!" tyttö tokaisi, mutta Maronin nauraessa tytön oli pakko yhtyä iloon.

Jonkin aikaa sitten Miyako olisi voinut suuttua Maronille, sillä hän oli kertonut ystävälleen yrittävänsä Chiakin kanssa tosissaan ja silti Maron tuntui lähentyvän poikaa jatkuvasti. Miyako olikin kateellinen ja teki kaikkensa, mutta Chiaki puhui vain Maronista, kyseli tämän perään ja odotti tätä aamuisin.

Lopulta Miyako oli jopa ajatellut itse pyytää Chiakia ulos kanssaan, mutta oli jänistänyt viimehetkellä ja huomattuaan Chiakin kiinnostuksen olevan aivan muualla, hän oli ajatellut luovuttaa.

Se sattui. Sattui nähdä hänen parhaan ystävänsä ja ihastuksensa lähentyvän, rakastuvan.

Miyako jättäytyi hieman jälkeen ystävistään ja katseli haikeasti hymyillen, kun Chiaki flirttaili Maronin kanssa, kosketti tämän olkapäätä ja nauroi. Maron vältteli, vastaili kieltäytyen lähes kaikesta, mutta hymyili siitä huolimatta ja nauroi pojan mukana.

Miyako tiesi, että Maron oli rakastunut.

Hänen ystävänsä väitti, ettei ollut kiinnostunut, mutta Miyako oli oppinut tuntemaan Maronin. Olivathan he olleet ystäviä aivan pienestä pitäen. Aluksi Miyako ei ollut ymmärtänyt, hän ei ollut tajunnut ystävänsä surua, joka kumpusi syvältä ja pysyi piilossa.

Maronin vanhemmat olivat töissä ulkomailla, joten tyttö asui yksin. Miyako oli mahdollisimman paljon Maronin kanssa ja hänen vanhempansa pitivät tytöstä huolta kuin omastaan. Miyako pyysi Maronin usein käymään, ja tämä tulikin iltaisin syömään, mutta tyttö vaikutti niin surulliselta aina joutuessaan lähtemään omaan kotiinsa, että Miyakon sydäntä särki.

Miyako ei ollut aluksi nähnyt mitään. Maron piti itsepäisesti kaiken surun vahvan kuoren alla. Tyttö oli hyvä koulussa ja rytmisessä voimistelussa tämä aina härnäsi Miyakoa leikkisästi pärjätessään paremmin. Miyako oli niin tottunut siihen, että Maron oli vahva, joten hän ei huomannut tämän vaikeuksia.

Hän oli lopulta kuitenkin ymmärtänyt ystävänsä olevan yksinäinen. Maron tarkisti postinsa jokaikinen päivä ja usein itki huomatessaan postilaatikon olevan jälleen tyhjä. Miyako oli myös surullinen ystävänsä vanhempien puuttumisesta. Eivätkö nämä välittäneet Maronista? Eivätkö nämä halunneet ottaa yhteyttä?

Maron oli suosittu koulussa niin ystävien kuin poikienkin seurassa. Miyako oli aina ollut kateellinen, sillä hän oli vain yksi tavallisista koululaisista, niistä tavallisista tytöistä, jotka ihailivat vahvaa ja hyvin pärjäävää Maronia.

Maron oli aina auttanut Miyakoa, kaikissa tilanteissa kun tyttö oli tarvinnut apua.

Siksi Miyako oli päättänyt, että mitä ikinä Maron pyytäisikään, hän auttaisi. Ehdottomasti.

Maron vain oli niin itsepäinen, ettei pyytäisi itse. Siksi Miyako yritti tukahduttaa tunteensa, vaikka joka kerta Chiakin nähdessään hänen sydämensä pamppaili ja hänen kasvojaan kuumotti.

Mutta Maronin takia hän luovuttaisi. Hänen ystävänsä pitäisi vain tajuta, että oli ihastunut Chiakiin.

Silloin tällöin Miyako pohti pitäisikö hänen kaikesta huolimatta tunnustaa tunteensa Chiakille. Silloin hän pääsisi irti taakasta, jota kantoi sisällään. Hän tiesi, että Chiaki torjuisi hänen tunteensa, mutta olisi niin kuitenkin parempi, kuin piilotella kaikkea yksinään? Niin kuin Maron teki.

Ehkä tunteet haalistuisivat ajan myötä. Ehkä hän voisi vuosien kuluttua kävellä Maronin ja Chiakin rinnalla tuntematta kaipausta ja kateellisuutta. Mutta menettäisikö hän ystävänsä ihastuksensa mukana? Katoaisiko Maron hänen ulottumattomiinsa, jos tyttö suostuisi Chiakin seurustelupyyntöön?

Miyako pelkäsi hieman, mutta ehkä kipu helpottaisi. Sillä Maronin vuoksi sen ei pitäisi haitata. Ei yksi poika voisi pilata heidän ystävyyttään, sillä poikia tuli ja meni, mutta todelliset ystävät pysyisivät yhdessä.

Suuttua hän ei halunnut. Maron ei suuttuisi hänelle, sen Miyako tiesi. Mutta oli vaikeaa pitää kipeät ja pistelevät tunteet kurissa, kun Chiaki kosketti tytön hiuksia ja ilmaisi kaikin keinoin välittävänsä Maronista.

Miksi, miksi se en ole minä? Miyako oli kysynyt sitä tuhannesti. Ehkä hän ei ollut yhtä hyvä kuin Maron. Ehkä hän ei ollut yhtä vahva kuin ystävänsä, joka kamppaili kaiken läpi hymy kasvoillaan.

Miyako haaveili Chiakista, haaveili pojan kosketuksesta ja seurustelusta. Mutta hän ei saisi sellaista koskaan, ei Chiakin kanssa, jonka sydän kuului Maronille. Mutta tyttö pelkäsi, että hänen sydämestään osa kuuluisi ikuisesti Chiakille.

Ja osa kuuluisi aina Maronille. Maronille, joka oli hänen tukenaan, kun hän tarvitsi ystävää. Tässä asiassa Maron ei voisi kuitenkaan olla apuna, joten Miyako auttaisi tällä kertaa Maronia.

_Pyydä mitä tahansa. Olen sinun tukenasi, olen ollut aina, kuten sinäkin olet ollut minun apunani. Sinun tarvitsee vain pyytää. _

_Kunnes ilmestyy joku, joka ymmärtää sinua paremmin, minä suojelen sinun hymyäsi._

"Apua, Miyako, kello! Kello soi jo!" Maron huudahti kuullessaan kumisevan äänen kaikuvan kaduille. Kaikki kolme kiihdyttivät juoksuun ja Miyako tarttui Maronin käteen heidän juostessaan.

"Minähän sanoin, että myöhästytään sinun takiasi, Maron!"

Nauraen he juoksivat eteenpäin ja Miyako seurasi ystävänsä ilmeitä Chiakin tarttuessa myös tämän käteen.

_Olen sinun tukenasi. Sinun tarvitsee vain pyytää. _

**A/N **Ficci on lahjoitettu myös Piece of Love KKJ -fanisivustolle._  
><em>


End file.
